totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Janey
Janey, labeled as the Jungle Girl is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She was originally on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. Biography Unlike other people that you might know who live in the jungle and raised by apes, Janey originally lived with her parents in the city. After she had finished college she unknowingly moved to a jungle without her parents moving. Her friends didn't understand why but one person thought that she moved to the jungle because she liked nature. In the jungle she made a house inside an abandoned cave. She gathered food alright and managed to catch fish without trouble. She even eats bugs and bark off trees sometimes despite throwing up at times after eating them. One day Oweguy took a safari to the jungle she was living in and saw her. He thought she was forgeting what it was like to live outside the jungle so he took her to his next season of Total Drama despite her going nuts about it at first. Janey joined Total Drama because she thought it was going to be fun. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Janey was the last contestant to arrive in Oweguy's Beach Resort who appeared on a vine doing the Tarzan yell. Oweguy was confused at first and asked Marine to make sure she was an actual contestant which she told him yes. Afterwards Oweguy shows them the resort and tells them that in a few minutes he will make the teams and have them compete in the first challenge. In Krusty Krabs Janey was chosen to be on the Spiky Sea Urchins team and the first part of the first challenge was shown that they had to catch crabs on the beach and cook them for a nice meal for Oweguy to have in the second challenge. Janey doesn't talk much but her team still has a major role. Due to Leland causing the team to lose most of their crabs they lost the first challenge. During the second challenge while the other contestants went to get pineapples for their meal Leland accidently burnt their teams meal as well as making them drop the pineapple slices in the sand when he went to get something to put the fire out and due to that the Spiky Sea Urchins lost. During the elimination ceremony Janey was safe while Leland was voted off for making his team lose. In Million Dollar Losers the next challenge involved them competing in sports challenges. During the first challenge Oran beat Akari in the boxing challenge. The second challenge was a swimming challenge and Janey decided to go for the Spiky Sea Urchins. Surprisingly she turned out to be a very good swimmer due to being in the jungle as well as imagining that she was chasing after a fish. Due to that they won the second challenge making the score tied. The last challenge was a race to the finish and Radley and Kenzey went but due to Leonardo's drawings scattering and landing on Kenzey's eyes she was unable to tell where she was going and lost the challenge making the Spiky Sea Urchins lose again. During the elimination ceremony Janey was safe once again. In Carnival of Madness the next challenge was to do three challenges in Oweguy's boardwalk carnival. Janey didn't really do anything for the first two challenges until the third and final challenge. The last challenge involved bumper cars and she decided to go for the team while Sherloch went for the other team. The score at the time was tied once again and during the challenge Janey repeatedly kept banging Sherloch's car making him so upset that he decided to forfeit causing his team to lose and granting the Spiky Sea Urchins their first win. In Revenge of the Shrink Ray Janey does not really appear or have a major role meaning she was basically in the background for the entire chapter. However her team the Spiky Sea Urchins won for a second time after Kenzey found the shrunken Dusk, Bonnibel, and Akari after they were accidently shrunken by Oweguy's shrink ray. In The Aquatic Temple of Doom things started going really crazy with Janey. During breakfast she ate some sugar and started going crazy crashing through the resort including a woman who's room got wrecked by Chef Hatchet earlier as well as draggin Dusk along with him. She eventually calmed down but Dusk wasn't happy about what happened. Later the challenge was revealed for the contestants to find a treasure in a hidden underwater temple and they had to use subs to find it. When trying to figure out the sub Janey caused missles to fire at the sub sinking it underwater. Luckily Kenzey managed to get it started and they got to the temple. When figuring out where to go Janey lead them to a tunnel but it soon got filled with water and then a bunch of piranhas swam in and started to chase them. Lucky Janey was able to swim fast so everyone got out just escaping the piranhas but they ended up in another room where the piranhas followed them. They then got away from the piranhas but the next room they were in was filled with spiked walls closing in on them but before that happened a blast of water shot them right out of the temple and back at the resort. The Sandy Dollars ended up getting the treasure first making the Spiky Sea Urchins lose and during the elimination ceremony Janey was voted off but instead of going onto the Boat of Losers Janey just swang into a nearby forest. Trivia *TDALindsayfan1 gave me the name for Janey. Her name is a referance to Jane from Tarzan. *I had fun writing about Janey basically because she was like another version of Izzy. *Janey was originally going to have a role in the shrink ray chapter where she chases after Dusk, Bonnibel, and Akari but I didn't end up doing it for some reason. One reason was that I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem